Reunion? Good Thing or Bad Thing?
by trekkie-wolfie-pr-mizi-maxride
Summary: The rangers have decided to have a reunion. The thing is, Kim and Tommy haven't seen or talked to each other since "the letter". They're secretly still in love with each other, and only their friends know it. When they meet for the first time in a long time, will they finally forgive and take another chance, or will they fight and be miserable? And Kim's abusive boyfriend returns.
1. Finally Together Again

Chapter 1: The Mall

Jason walked into the mall, looking around. _Where are they? It's been so long, can't wait to see them._ He walked into the food court, and his phone rang.

Nervously, he took it out of his pocket, and putting his ear to it, he said, "Hello?"

"Hey,Jase."

"Zack-man, where are you buddy?"

"Me, Billy and Trini just met outside the mall. We just walked in the door of Belk."

"Alright. I'm headed there now."

Hanging up, he walked quickly through the mall, wanting to get to his friends as fast as he could.

When, he got to the entrance of Belk, he looked around. _Where are they?_ His rang again, and impatiently, he took it out of his pocket, and said when he put it to his ear, "Where the heck are you guys?"

"Chill, Jase."

"I can't chill, Billy. I need to see you guys. It's been long enough already. WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Turn around."'

Jason whirled around, and smiled, seeing his friends standing in front of him, smiling like there was no tomarrow. which given the way their life has been in the past, they never knew when it could be their last day.

"Guys!"

The three of them laughed as Jason ran to them, and they had a big group hug.

"Well, Jason, you look like you've been good to yourself."

He looked at each of them, and said, "What are you talkin' about, Trini? You guys haven't done so bad yourselves."

All four smiling, they walked into the food court, and sat at a table.

"So how has everyone been doing? What's it been, ten years?"

Billy laughed, and said, "Twelve, but who's counting?"

Zack laughed, and said, "Only you, Billy. You would count it."

"Yeah, well, if you wanna be technical."

Trini leaned down like she had a secret, and said, "You guys, Kim said she still secretly loved Tommy."

Jason said, "No way, are you serious?"

Billy said, "Well, I was talking to Tommy the other day, and he confessed that he still loved Kim, but he didn't know if he could forgive her for hurting him like that."

"She thought it was too hard, to talk to him, and not be able to see him. And to tell you the truth, I don't really blame her. It's been really hard on her too. She told me she still crys about it. She said she still wakes up, from nightmares about him dying, and the letter was the last thing she had ever said to him. None of us really know what she's going through."

"I know that, Trini. Don't shoot the messenger. I'm just telling you what he said."

Jason sighed, and said, "Guys, we've got to get them back together. It's very clear that they're both really miserable without each other. We can't let them stay like that."

Zack nodded, and said, "So what do we do?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, Jase, you're the leader."

Jason sighed, and said, "How about a reunion?"

Trini smiled, and said, "That's a great idea, Jase!"

Zack said, "Yeah, at least that brain is good for something."

Jason said as he smacked Zack on the back of the head, "Hey!"

"Ow, Jason! Gee, I was just playin!"

"Hey, cut it out you guys. How about next Saturday?"

"That's great, Billy. You guys for it?"

Both Jason and Zack nodded, right before Jason put Zack into a headlock.

(Friday Morning)

Trini called Jason from her hotel, and squealed as soon as he answered, "One more day! They're coming tomarrow morning!"

"Geez, Trini, do you have to be so loud. Yes, I know they're coming tomarrow. I'm just as excited as you are. I was jumping last night while I was on the computer. JUMPING!"

"Now who's the loud one?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Come on, Trini, let's get online, and see if the others are on."

"'Kay."

(Online)

RedTrex is now online.

YellowAsian is now online.

BlueTechie is now online.

ZackAttack is now online.

PinkCrane is now online.**  
**

**RedTrex: Hey, guys.  
**

**YellowAsian: Hi, Jase. We can hang up the phones now. :)**

**RedTrex: Yeah, good idea.  
**

**BlueTechie: Hey, less smarter people.  
**

**ZackAttack: Hey, man, not saying you're right, but I'm very smart.**

**PinkCrane: Very funny, Zack. He was telling the truth in my case. I'm pretty smart.**

**BlueTechie: Yeah, not bad for a girl.  
**

**PinkCrane: Watch it, Billy. Don't forget I'm going to see you tomarrow.  
**

**BlueTechie: How could I forget?  
**

StillHaven'tRetired is now online.

**StillHaven'tRetired: Hey, guys. Can't wait for tomarrow.  
**

**RedTrex: Same here, bro.  
**

**YellowAsian: Me, too, Tommy.  
**

**BlueTechie: What's up, man?  
**

**ZackAttack: Funny name. It gets me every time.  
**

**StillHaven'tRetired: Cut it out, Zack.  
**

**ZackAttack: Sorry, oh Fearless One.  
**

PinkCrane has logged off.

**StillHaven'tRetired: That was Kim, wasn't it?**

**BlueTechie: Are you serious? Didn't you see her name?  
**

**StillHaven'tRetired: Yes, Billy, I saw her name. I just wanted to make sure.  
**

**YellowAsian: Well, I gotta get off. This stupid laptop is dying, and I don't know where the charger is. Bye, guys.  
**

YellowAsian has logged off.

**RedTrex: It must've died on her.**

**BlueTechie: Yeah, I don't think she would've logged off, without us telling her bye first.  
**

**ZackAttack: Well, now that the girls are gone, the boys can talk. Tommy, what's going on? Billy said you still love Kim.  
**

**StillHaven'tRetired: BILLY! I can't tell you anything!  
**

**BlueTechie: Sorry, Tommy! I gotta go, my mom's calling.  
**

BlueTechie has logged off.

**StillHaven'tRetired: I ran him off didn't I?**

**RedTrex: Yeah, you did.  
**

**ZackAttack: So, is it true? Do you still love Kim?  
**

**StillHaven'tRetired: ... Yeah.**

(Saturday, Noon, at Airport)

Jason, Trini, Billy and Zack were waiting in the lobby, waiting for Tommy and Kim to get off of their planes.

Billy said as he put his hand on Trini's shoulder, who was jumping up and down with excitement, "Kim gets off first, right?"

Jason smiled, and said, "Yeah."

Zack, smiling, said, "You can't wait to see your little sister, can you?"

Jason looked at the exit doors, and said, "No, I can't. I miss her. And after that episode with Divatox, we became even closer."

Trini, also looking at the doors, said, "I didn't think that was possible."

Before anyone could comment, Billy yelled, "Look, there she is!"

As they watched, Kim walked out, and seeing them, ran to them with a big smile. "Guys!"

She jumped into Jason's arms, and he spun her around, before he let her go and she hugged everyone else.

"I can't believe I'm finally here! I missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too, Kimmie."

"Hey, guys."

They turned around, and saw Tommy standing there, smiling.

He did fist pumps with the guys, gave Trini a hug, and said as he looked at Kim, "Hey, Kim."

"Hey, Tommy."

Trini, seeing her best friend was becoming uncomfortable, said, "We can catch up later. How about we just get your bags right now?"

They all agreed, and walked towards the baggage area, Kim on one side of the group, Tommy on the other, each stealing glimpses of each other at different times, making sure they weren't looking at the same time.


	2. Catching Up and the Revealing

(Jason's house)

They were sitting in the living room, Kim and Tommy again sitting on opposite sides of the group.

Tommy looked at Kim, and said quietly, "Kim, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?"

Kim looked at him, and said, "Um... sure."

They got up, and walked out, leaving the other four sitting there, trying to listen to their conversation.

(kitchen)

Tommy, leaning on the island, said, "So... how have you been?"

Kim, sitting on the counter, said, "Good, I guess. What about you?"

"Ok, I guess."

"That's good. What've you been up to?"

"Still rangering. I'm black now."

"How's your new team?"

"Other than the fact that they're a bunch of high school students that I teach, they're doing pretty good. They're really committed. What about you? How's gymnastics?"

"I'm also teaching, and I quit gymnastics."

"Why?"

"I got injured. And my coach pushed me too hard."

"How about that guy that you broke up with me for?""

"Tommy, please don't-"

"Kim, how could you?"

On the verge of tears, Kim said, "I'm sorry!"

"Why did you do it? Why?"

"I didn't want to!"

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he said, "Then why did you do it, Kim?"

"I couldn't stand being away from you, ok? It was just too hard to just talk over the phone, and not being able to see your face! Believe me, I'm so sorry!"

To her surprise, he pulled her into his arms, and said, "Shh, it's ok."

She clung to him, and said, "I've made us both miserable."

Rubbing her back, the way she liked it, he said, "I would've visited, Beautiful."

She looked up at him, and said as he wiped a tear off of her cheek with his thumb, "You called me Beautiful."

"That's what you are to me. Beautiful."

Before she could reply, he crashed his lips onto hers.

After a second of shock and hesitation, she put her arms around his neck, and leaned over, so they were closer. She was just getting into the kiss, when he touched the small of her back, and she yelped, pulling away.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

The others, having heard Kim yelp, came into the room.

Billy said, "What happened? Is everything ok, Kim?"

"I'm fine, guys."

Kim got off the counter, and walked out as the others looked at Tommy.

Trini said, "What happened, Tommy? Why did she yelp like that?"

"Well, we sorta kissed, and when I touched the small of her back, she yelped, and pulled away."

They walked out, and saw Kim laying on the couch, her back to them, crying silently. Jason sat on the edge of the couch behind her, and said, "Kim? Are you ok, little sister?"

They barely heard her muffled answer through her sobbing. "I'm fine, now leave me alone."

Jason slowly reached down, took the hem of her shirt with two fingers, and before she knew he was doing it, he pulled it up, revealing bruises all over her back.

Kim gasped, and jerked away, looking around at them with wide eyes, their reactions exactly the same.

Tommy dropped to his knees beside the couch, and in total shock, he said, "Beautiful, who did this?"

Kim burst into tears once again, refusing to answer.

Billy, with a touch of a sternness in his voice, said, "Answer his question, Kim."

Kim helplessly looked at Trini, hoping she would somehow figure it out.

After a few seconds, Trini gasped, causing the boys to look at her.

Zack put a hand on her shoulder, and said as she looked at him, "What is it? You know who did it, don't you?"

Trini looked at Tommy, and then at Kim, and said, "It's Micheal, isn't it?"

Kim slowly nodded, and leaned into Jason's chest, who hugged her tightly.

Tommy looked at Trini, and said, "Tri, who's this Micheal dude?"

Trini said, "He's Kim's ex-boyfriend. She broke up with him a month ago, cause of this same problem."

Jason looked down at Kim, and said, "Kim, how long has this been happening?"

Kim sat up, and said as she hugged herself, "Well, it started a few months after we started dating. He brought me home from work, and I guess he was mad at something, cause he slapped me, threw me against the wall, and started beating me. Then, after three years of taking it stupidly because I was scared of what he would do to me, I finally got the courage to break it off. Once again, after that, he beat me." After a pause, she continued. "About a week ago, I came home after work, and went into my room. The next thing I know, I'm thrown against the wall, and having my breath knocked out of me." As she said these next few words, she started crying again. "I forgot he still had the spare key that I had made for him."

Once again, she leaned into Jason, burying her face in his chest, and he hugged her protectively, just like a real big brother.

After a few seconds, she gasped, pulling away from Jason, and said as she continued to cry, "He'll kill you! He said that if anyone found out, he would kill them, and then me!"

Once again, Jason pulled her to him.

Tommy put a hand on her knee, and said, "It's ok, Beautiful. He's not gonna get any of us." He got up, and said, "Billy, will you come to the kitchen with me for a minute?"

"Sure, Tommy."

Billy followed Tommy into the kitchen, and as Tommy got a Ziplock bag, and opened the freezer to get some ice, he said, "We've gotta do something, Billy. We can't let that guy keep doing this to her."

Billy leaned on the counter, crossed his arms, and said as he nodded, "I agree, Tommy. But what can we do now? I doubt this guy got on the plane and followed her here."

"I don't know, but I'm not letting her out of my sight, ever again."

They walked back into the living room, and Tommy got on his knees in front of Kim, and said as he reached out with the ice, "I'm just gonna put the ice on your back, ok?"

She gave a little nod, and said, "Is there enough for my arms, legs, stomach, and face?"

Zack said, "What?"

Kim slowly got of Jason's grasp, and slowly stood up. She rolled her sleeves up, rolled her pant legs up, and pulled her shirt and shirt sleeves up, revealing more bruises.

Tommy clenched his fists when he saw this.

Billy said, "I don't see any bruises on your face."

Kim said, "Tommy, can I have a peice of ice from the bag?"

Tommy opened the bag, and took out a peice of ice.

When Kim reached for it, Tommy shook his head as he stood up, and said, "I'll do it."

He put his hand up to her face, and gently rubbed the ice on it, her wincing, and him saying, "Sorry."

Once all of the makeup was off of her face, the others gasped, seeing that her face was a mixture of black, blue, green and yellow on at least half of her face.

Jason stood up, came around to stand in front of her, and said, "Let me see your phone."

"Why? What're you gonna do, Jase?"

"Just let me see it, Kim."

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and as she handed it to him, she sat down. Tommy sat down beside her, and took her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles.

Jason pulled up her contact list, and searched the M's, until he found his name. He hit the call button, and put the phone on speaker.

"Jason, what're you doing, man?"

He put up his hand, and waited.

"What is it, Kimberly?"

"Who do you think you are?"

"Whoa, who is this?"

"I'm your worst nightmare."

"This ain't funny. Where's Kimberly?"

Tommy said, "She's safe, away from you. She's never going back to that place."

Zack said, "And don't you dare try to find her either!"

"I don't know who this is, or what you're playing at, but Kimberly, if you're there, you had better get back here, or I'll kill everyone who is with you now."

Kim gasped, jumped up, and said, "I'm coming back, Micheal." Tommy stood up, and said in protest, "No!"

Trini said, "No, Kim!"

Billy said as the same time, "Kim, you can't!"

Kim looked at each of them, and said as she hugged Tommy, "I have to. I can't let anything happen to you guys. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"You have two hours." With those words, Micheal hung up on his side.

Tommy held Kim to him, and said, "You're not going alone."

"If he sees you, he'll kill you on the spot."

"I don't care. No one hurts you, Kimmie."

Jason said, "He's right. No one hurts my baby sister."

Kim looked at each of them, and looked down. Tommy hugged her, and said, "I love you, Kim."

"I love you, too, Tommy."

The others gathered around them, and hugged them, with Kimberly in the middle.

**I'll update soon! Still have a little bit of writers block with this one.**


	3. The Final Encounter

**Sorry about the "Ho, I couldn't get it off.**

Chapter 3

They walked out of the airport, and got in a taxi. They told the driver where to go, and then sat in silence. Kim sat in Tommy's lap, and Jason sat beside them, holding her hand. They reached an apartment building, and got out. Zack paid the driver, and they walked in. Kim reached out to open the door when they got to the apartment, but stopped. Billy said, "You can do it, Kim."

Kim nodded, and opened the door. They heard, "Kim, is that you?"

Kim took a deep breath, and said, "Yea."

A man came into the room, and said, "Who is this?"

Trini said, "What's your problem?"

Micheal said, "Excuse me?"

Jason said, "How dare you lay a hand on her!"

Micheal said, "Kim, get over here, now."

Kim shook her head, and Tommy said, "You can't boss her around, anymore."

Micheal said, "Kim's mine."

Zack said, "She's not property. You don't own her."

Micheal said, "You don't know who you're messing with."

Tommy said, "And you don't know who **you're** messing with."

Micheal tried to punch Tommy, but he ducked, and hit Kim instead. Kim cried out, and fell to the floor, as the boys jumped on Micheal, while Trini knelt by Kim, looking at her eye. The boys beat Micheal until he was unconscious, and Zack called the police. "Yes, there's a guy here in the apartment complex, Room 214. He's been abusing a girl for a few years. Yes, she has the bruises to prove it. Ok, thank you."

He hung up, and said, "The police are on their way. Kim, they're gonna need to see your bruises."

The boys knelt by Kim and Trini, and as Kim nodded, Tommy touched her face, and said, "Kim, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have ducked."

Kim said, "It's ok, Tommy."

(few minutes later)

They were sitting on the couches, and the police came in. They stood up, and as two of the police handcuffed Micheal, the other said, "Ma'am, can you show me the bruises?"

Kim nodded, and started to pull her shirt up.

(few seconds later)

The police had just left, and they were all standing in the middle of the room. Jason looked at Kim, and as Tommy looped a arm around her waist, said, "Come on, Kimmie. Let's go home."

Kim smiled, and kissed Tommy, who kissed her back passionately.

(airplane)

They were sitting in two rows beside each other, Kim asleep on Tommy's shoulder.

THE END

**Sorry, it was a short ending. I didn't know what else to do with it.**


End file.
